The Burning Frozen Heart
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: An alteration to the climax of the movie. (Pro-Elsa/Anna. Don't like it? Too bad.)


The Burning Frozen Heart

(All intellectual properties are owned by Disney for this fanfic.)

21 Years Prior to the Events of "Frozen"…

The cries of a woman in labor pain pierced the peaceful singing of birds around the Kingdom of Arendelle. A woman of great power shivered as she felt the hands of Death approach the kind Queen. The powerful woman took on the form of a kind peddler and produced an enchanted Snow Lilly. She knocked on the castle door and was met by a guard. "Yes ma'am?" A guard asked with a weary face. "I can help your Queen." She said to the guard as she showed him the Snow Lilly. "This flower will heal them both." The woman promised as the guard let her in. Once the enchantress saw the Queen in her dire state, the woman quickly turned the flower into a potion. "Drink…" The old woman said kindly. The King nodded and gently helped his wife drink the potion. Almost as soon as the Queen began to drink, her face regained color, and she began to breathe easier. Once Elsa was born, the enchantress gently brushed the child's cheek and smiled at the parents before her disguise fell away. "A child of Ice is born, /" she began. "Three years hence from this morn,/ a child of Fire shall be born./ Beware the beings of living stone./ The daughter of Ice's skills must be honed/ with Fire, she must guard./ The road to true power will be hard."

Present...

Elsa was terrified. Her sister was dead as far as she knew, and Hans had turned the entire kingdom against her. Only her sister, Anna, stayed true and didn't give up on her. The brave woman now paid dearly for that devotion, and for all Elsa knew, her sister was off somewhere with Olaf being slowly turned into a human icicle from the inside out because of the same fear that now presented itself as a raging storm that locked Arendelle in a wintery state. The Queen of Arendelle was so frightened and scared. Any voice of comfort would come as welcomed warmth to Elsa. The voice she heard was not one the Queen expected. "Elsa!" The masculine presence called. Elsa silently cursed in her mind. _What does HE want?!_ Elsa growled. Then, Prince Hans appeared through a curtain of snow. "Elsa, you must stop this!" He pleaded. "I-I don't think I can!" Elsa's reply ripped through the wind as if the howling maelstrom bowed to her words. Hans grinned inwardly but kept an air of concern in his voice as he said, "Your sister is dead! You killed her with your witch's magic! She was my love, and you took her away!"

Something in Elsa snapped at hearing Hans claim to love her sister. The Queen knew The Royal Family of the Southern Isles well. While in her room all those years, Elsa spent her time reading as much as she could about surrounding countries: Corona, The Southern Isles, and even tales of strange peoples living under the waves. She knew Hans was just vying for power in her naive sister. He almost got it, too if he would have just left Anna at the ice castle with her. A feeling of strange warmth grew at the thought of them staying alone together in her ice castle. Why? Elsa couldn't really understand, but ever since they were children, Elsa had what some would call an unnatural fondness toward her lovely, fiery sister.

At that moment, words came back to Elsa as if they were from a dream. A tender and comforting voice, much like her mother's, came back to her: _The daughter of Ice's skills must be honed/ with Fire, she must guard._ Elsa's eyes lit up as a realization. _ANNA…Anna's the answer!_ Emboldened and no longer fearful, Elsa's calmer state was reflected in the storm. It was now only a light flurry that fell upon the ground of her kingdom. Elsa's heart thudded in her chest as she spotted Anna slowly inching toward Elsa, freezing quickly as she struggled against her increasingly stiff body. "Elsa!" Anna called. Her voice sounded panicked and weak, but it was still the most wonderful sound Elsa had ever heard. "I'm here!" Elsa said as Anna's knees wavered. As she stumbled, Elsa saw the glint of a blade in Anna's eyes. Before Elsa could process, Anna used the last of her strength to jump between Elsa and the downswing of the sword.

"No!" Anna cried before her life surrendered to the enchanted ice. When Anna's fingertips connected with the blade, it was melted and blown back by a gust of searing heat that also thawed and burned the ground in the direct line of the attack. Hans stared at the melted blade in horror as he looked at Anna with petrified eyes. Elsa smiled. "Don't mess with my sister. You'll get burned unless you can handle her correctly Elsa smiled as a theory formed in her mind. Elsa gripped Anna's statuette face in both hands and kissed her icy lips gently. Suddenly, Anna's lips became warm and steam hissed against the heat as Anna's latent fire abilities woke up with that very kiss and thawed her. When Anna blinked and saw their predicament, Elsa's heart sank inside her deepest soul. T _wos a grand dream…_ Elsa thought sadly. "I had a lot of time to think about love while searching for you, my Elsa…" Elsa looked at her fiery-headed sister in confusion. _My Elsa…What does she-?_ " The thought was cut short as Anna met Elsa's lips tenderly again. "You are my True Love." Anna declared happily when she broke the kiss.

 **Read and REview.**

 **Author's Note: First "Frozen" fic. Please be kind.**


End file.
